Shaun Burst
Shaun Burst is the other rookie, besides Luke Hayx and Sparks, on Team Velocity. He has since left the team. Now, Burst is a Veteran on backup teams. History Shaun Burst was originally a villain created on lightning planet. His unique armour piece (the golden armour with the joker's lightning piece) was struck by lightning and eventually, he came to life. He is a bio-mechanical and he wanted to join the Hero Factory ever since he was created. However, his friends persuaded him to stay on lightning planet. He listened to them and wrecked havoc with his lightning sniper rifle and fire crossbow. He even damaged Makuhero city. He was eventually captured and imprisoned by various Heroes. Shaun Burst was bored in prison and was so angry and crazed that he keep touching the lasers and end up setting off the alarm. During the Breakout, he happily escaped and went for freedom. Tim Blast was built to capture him and get him back to prison. However, he surrendered and said that he would go back to prison. Surprisingly, he asked Zib is he could become a Hero, as it is his dream to be one and catch Villains, secure the citizens and make the cities more comfortable for everybody. Zib accepted his request. Shaun Burst went to the Assembly Tower and got some upgrades such as a jet pack and a breathing tank. He was needed to catch Slimey Reepa. Shuan later managed to catch Slimey Reepa and was praised by Zib, who told him that he has what it takes to become a Hero. The following Heroes are Shaun Burst's teammates in Backup team: *Tim Blast: Leader of the Backup team *Zane Fire: Used to be an undercover hero, working for Daz, a MOC made by Blazingturtle31. *Jake Bulk: Younger brother of Dunkan Bulk. Quotes Abillities and Traits Shaun Burst has a power called "Electrical Burst" which will ocuur when he is on rage.This power shoots high voltage elctricity towards all directions.(Up,down,left right,front,back etc) Personalty He is very hot headed,impatient,wise and has no sense of humor. He gets shy occasionally, especially when he talks to a hero he doesn't know. Weapons *Lightning sniper riffle: A favorite gun of Burst as it perfectly fits with his scope and love of lightning. The gun's lightning bolts can be charged to 1000 volts! *Fire crossbow: A crossbow with fire arrows. Whoever has great accuracy with this can surely defeat their villain in a minute or two. *Fire and lightning staff: This staff is by far the weapon most favored by Shaun Burst as it shoots his favorite and second-favorite element. Although it replaced his favored fire crossbow, he now loves this more than the crossbow! Appearance *''Trails By Ice'' - First Appearance; with Velocity Team *''Trails Of Fire'' - with Backup Team; by LegoFan52 *''Rock Fall'' - with Backup Team; by LegoFan52 Stats Maximum stats of 20 Gallery 2012-07-24 15.17.04.jpg|Breakout form 2013-03-13 22.30.36.jpg|Brain attack form(Version 1) 2013-04-22 17.14.49.jpg|Brain attack form(Version 2) 2013-04-23 18.05.29.jpg|Brain attack form(Version 3) Trivia *Shaun Burst is also on http://www.aceswan.blogspot.sg/2012/07/lego-hero-factory-self-moc-shaun-burst.html *Shaun Burst is LegoFan52's self-moc *The MOC's gender is opposite of the creator's gender *The MOC is based on the creator's personalty Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Living Heroes Category:Black Heroes Orange Heroes|Purple Heroes Category:Orange Heroes Category:Purple Heroes Category:Gunmetal Grey Heroes Category:Self-MOCS Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Red Heroes Category:Backup Team Category:Rookies